


Lost Bets

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

“Alright! I’m ready!” Pacifica said after a few minutes of steadying herself for the result of this lost bet.

She marched towards the windmill hole, the agreed upon location where the loser would perform their punishment. She stood in front of it, raising her head proudly though the crimson of her cheeks gave away her real feelings. She opened an eye slightly to find Mabel sitting on a nearby rock with a huge grin.

Her flush might’ve grown, but Pacifica wasn’t backing down. This would be easiest if she treated it like taking off a band-aid and pushed forward as quickly as possible. 

She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and threw it off. Swinging her hands to her back she unlatched her bra and tossed it aside. Her skirt and panties came off in a single fell swoop. They accidentally ended up in water trap and Pacifica grimaced. No time to dwell on that though.

Thrusting her fists to her hips she stood with her legs spread, trying to appear defiant in her nudity. She couldn’t bring herself to watch Mabel gaze at her but did feel a great deal of pleasure in knowing she was. She’d been wet for a while but the drip along the leg had only come just now.

Pacifica wasn’t really sure what to do now, though. The bet had been for whoever lost the mini-golf game to get naked, but where did it go after that? Was she just supposed to pose until Mabel was satisfied? Her answer came soon enough.

“Yaaarrrr! I spy some booty off the port bow!”

Dipper came in from the direction of the pirate ship hole, even redder than the vest he was wearing. He looked ridiculous, holding a fake pistol and cutlass and wearing a hat with a smiling skull. The black speedo he had on was marked with a shooting star over crossed swords.

Mabel laughed gleefully while Dipper’s eyes told Pacifica the same sad story that had her here. A lost bet. He stood next to her as they turned to see Mabel approaching them, tapping her fingers together deviously.

“Okay, so here’s the plot…”


End file.
